Sick and Forbidden The Sins I've Given Chapter 1
by DownBarredToLove
Summary: On tour, Tom and Bill Kaulitz, the twin brothers of the world wide famous band, Tokio Hotel, develop a forbidden love between eachother. TWINCEST Review Pweez :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tom, wake up!" Bill Kaulitz growled in his brother's ear, his hair straight today other than the huge poof he usually had. Tom ducked deeper under the tour buses bed covers and mumbled a,

"Go away…" Bill put one hand on his hip then reached out, his black and white tipped nails gently grabbing one of Tom's dreadlocks and pulling hard. Tom sat straight up and hissed an, "Ow!" he glared at Bill who laughed and then took the covers and pulled them back.

"I told you to get up. We're almost in Seattle." Bill turned around and Tom swung his legs over the bed. He watched Bill swish away and out of the bunkroom before falling onto his back. Georg peered over the top bunk, his long hair falling over the side.

"Bill's going to kill you if you don't get to it." Tom jumped and sat up, tilting his head to see Georg's face. Georg waggled his fingers in a hello with a toothy grin and Tom groaned, hopping down. His big white night shirt hung over his sport shorts and he grabbed his hat, pulling it over his black bandana and pulling his dreads through the back. He sighed and walked out of the backroom up front. Gustav was messing around on their new Wii and Bill was hovering above the built in stove, staring at the bubbling macaroni. He walked past Gustav and to Bill, looming over his shoulder. A small smile came to Bill's face.

"I'm guessing Georg woke you up?" Tom sighed in his ear and Bill tensed up.

"Yeah. I didn't want to be killed." Tom teased and turned, walking over to Gustav and slouching beside him on the couch. Gustav glanced at him and continued playing tennis. He wasn't much of a talker. Tom tilted his head back and closed his eyes, dozing off.

**He opened his eyes again, still in the same place but Gustav was gone. Bill was still hovering the stove and turned around, his eyes settling in with his brothers. Tom felt a ripple go through him and Bill sauntered over, sitting in Tom's lap. Tom knew it was wrong but he got a boner from his brother, every time… Bill leaned forward and placed his lips right on his, making Tom stretch his arms around his brothers back. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. Bill's tongue pressed against his lips and he opened them, his own fighting with Bill's restlessly. "Tom…" Bill muttered, repeating it over until he snapped awake.**

"Tom!" Bill was snapping his fingers in front of Tom's face, Gustav still playing tennis by his side, and macaroni was in the pot that Bill was holding. Tom let out a sigh and him and his brother locked eyes before Bill completely turned away from Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the tour bus stopped in the private parking lot, Tom felt cramped. Gustav and Georg were both playing tennis and Bill was stuck over a notebook, scribbling and writing. Tom had absolutely nothing to do and he was getting a sick feeling in his stomach. A homesickness. He looked at Bill, staring hard, wanting him to look up. But Bill paid no attention to him and kept writing, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. Tom's eyes shifted to the lip and he saw it was almost the color of Bill's pale skin, with little red droplets oozing up.

"Bill…" he said, but his brother stayed in his zone. "Bill…" he said again, louder this time. His brother still acted like he didn't hear him. "Bill!" he yelled and his brother released his lip, snapping his head up.

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide and his lip bleeding. Tom cast his eyebrows up and Bill frowned. "What is it?" he asked lowly and Tom got to his feet, walking over to his brother and wiping away some of the blood on his parted lips. He showed him his fingers.

"Don't concentrate so hard. You'll hurt yourself, bro." Tom said and Bill blinked, staring at Tom's fingers, the blood sticking and running into the creases. He closed his eyes and thought of sucking the blood off of Tom's fingers but clenched his fist together and opened his eyes back up. Bill stared and then nodded, looking back down, his eyes widening.

'_That was different…'_ he thought to himself as Tom went and washed the blood off of his fingers. He started writing again and Tom vanished to go get changed for the concert. Bill looked up and Georg and Gustav were eyeing him. He gave them a tight smile then put down the notebook and pen, getting up to go do his make-up.

Tom hopped down the stairs out of the bus, hearing the roar of fans from the front of the building and inside. He flipped his dreads over his shoulder and Bill came up beside him, Georg and Gustav grabbing what they all needed. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and they both looked at each other. Bill smiled and kissed Tom's forehead.

"Lets make this show a show to remember." He said and Tom grinned and nodded. Bill released his grip on Tom's shoulder and walked to the backstage door, Gustav and Georg coming out with the guitars and drumsticks and water bottles.

"You ready, Tommy?" Georg teased. Gustav let a smile slip from his lips and Tom laughed heartily.

"Yeah, come on. Bill's already inside." He said and power-walked to the backdoor, Georg and Gustav having to run to keep up with him. When Tom opened up the backdoor, he felt a rush of exhilaration run through him. He always got that way when he heard the screams of fans and saw Bill all ready to go. Bill looked over from where the assistant brushed on make-up onto his already pale skin. He smiled and Tom smiled back.

Bill felt his stomach knot up as he saw his brothers lips stretch, Tom's lip ring going taut. He sighed happily and closed his eyes so they could finish up. Oh he would sooo make this a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bill licked his lips, glancing at Tom nervously, Gustav and Georg in front of them. They were about to go onstage.

"You nervous?" Tom leaned over and whispered in his ear. Bill tensed up and looked at his brother.

"I always am." He said softly. When Tom looked away, he felt something curl between his fingers and looked down to see Tom gripping his hand. His heart beat loudly in his chest and his face flushed red.

Tom released his hand after giving it one more squeeze since Georg and Gustav ran forward. Tom grabbed Bill's arm, pulling him out.

The crowd screamed their band name and Bill suddenly looked confident, walking over to the mic.

"Are you ready Seattle!" he cried into the microphone and the crowd blared back with ear piercing screams. Georg and Tom started playing their cords, Gustav following with them.

**I was starin at a broken door, there's nothing left her anymore. The room is cold; it's making me insane…**

Tom shuddered at the sound of his brother's voice, playing his cords perfect.

"And you!" Bill cried, turning the mic to the crowd to sing the chorus, looking over at Tom and smiling, his foot drumming with the beat.

He walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder,

**Fighting the storm, into the blue…**

Tom looked up from playing and Bill stared into his eyes,

**And when I lose myself I think of you…together we'll be running somewhere new…through the Monsoon…just me and you…**

Tom looked away and Bill squeezed his shoulder, turning away to finish up the song. Tom's heart was racing. The look Bill had given him…

No…he couldn't feel the way I do…

He looked back at Bill and still strummed his chords. If Bill did feel the way he did,

Then tonight was even more amazing then it already was.

Bill wiped the sweat off of his forehead when they left the stage after the show, Tom trailing after him.

His fingers hurt more than usual and he slumped on the backstage couch, his eyelids drooping.

Bill looked over and raised his eyebrows, walking over swiftly and sitting beside him.

"You alright?" he asked and Tom looked at his brother. The same look was in his eyes from the Monsoon bit. Tom bit his lip.

"My fingers just hurt."

"Wait here." Bill stood up and walked over to the cooler they kept everything in and dug out a whole bunch of ice cubes, going outside to the tour bus. When he came back, he had a baggy with all the ice cubes in it, and a towel.

He sat down by Tom again.

"Here…" he took his hands and wrapped them in the cool towel and ice. Tom's fingers felt better already and he looked at Bill thankfully.

"Thanks." He said and Bill leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Tom's heart fluttered.

"Not a problem." He whispered and then stood up and left. Both of their hearts were soaring when they made their way back to the tour bus side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bill laid his head down on his pillow, Tom asleep on the other side of the aisle. He stared at Tom, watching him breath slowly. His heart pulsed.

'The look he gave me tonight…' Bill said to himself in his mind, turning over to lie on his back. 'Could he really feel the same way…?'

He looked back over when Tom stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Bill sat up too when Tom looked over at him, a small smile coming to his face.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered to Bill who nodded. Tom crawled out of the bunk and landed silently, He stuck out a hand. "Come on." Bill took it and got out of his bunk just as silently and followed his brother into the next room.

Tom didn't let go of his hand as he shut the bunkroom door behind them.

Bill felt like a criminal, grinning at Tom who grinned back just as broadly.

Tom led them to the couch and they sat down. He looked at Bill and Bill opened his mouth to say something but Tom stopped him by pushing his finger to his lips.

"I want to tell you something.." Tom whispered.

"Me too…" Bill said between his fingers. Tom blinked and smiled.

"You go." They both said together and laughed softly.

"I'll go first then." Tom said. He wrung his hands together after taking his fingers from Bill's lips. "Bill, I love you." He said and Bill smiled.

"I love you too. You're my brother and all so-"

"No…not in that way. I mean, I love you like a brother but…more than just that." He whispered. Bill fell silent and Tom looked up. Bill's eyes were watery and Tom's own eyes widened.

"No no! Don't cry, please d-" Bill cut him off, crushing his lips to his own, his hands on his legs.

Tom blinked and closed his eyes, stunned. He pushed his lips back and put his hands up, tangling his fingers in Bill's hair. They pressed on, breaking the kiss only to tilt their heads or to take a quick deep breath. Bill finally pulled away, his face just inches from Tom's.

"I feel the same way…"

"Well I can see that NOW." Tom teased and Bill laughed, a tear slipping down his face. Tom gently brushed it away and kissed his cheek. "Don't cry…" he said softly and Bill's smiled.

"I love you, Tom." He whispered.

"I love you too.." he said and leaned forward, pressing his lips to his firmly and caressing his face.

The next day, Tom woke up on the couch, Bill curled up in the chair with a throw pillow snuggled to his chest. Tom blinked against the light curling through the shades and sat up, feeling groggy.

Then what happened last night hit him like a rock to the back of the head.

They had told each other…and it had all worked out. A smile came to Tom's face and he put his head on his knees and sighed happily. He got up and went to the front of the bus, walking outside to the drivers tag along house and knocked on his door.

He answered and already knew that Tom was ready to go, and the others probably were too.

By the time they set off, Bill had woken up and was sitting next to Tom. He rested his cheek to his shoulder and Tom leaned over and whispered,

"I love you…" in his ear.


End file.
